yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Space Road Trip
Space Road Trip is the third episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary When Princess Yuna looked up at the Moon, She got an idea. So, Yuna and her friends trained with Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Snoopy, Woodstock, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess and Slime Princess at the Golden Oaks Library and became astronauts. Then, They took Benny's spaceship, Millennium Falcon, Roger the Space Shuttle and Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle to go on the trip to the Moon and get the Moon rock for Yuna's mother, Princess Luna. Plot One night/Yuna looked up at the Moon One night, Princess Luna woke up and find Princess Yuna looking through the telescope in the middle of the night. When Yuna asked how her mother the moon rises with or without her needs, She explained that God has a way of making things happen since the Human World. Arriving at Golden Oaks Library/Training Meanwhile at the Nightmare Fearamid Castle, Grogar, Nightmare Moon, Daybreaker and Bill Cipher were very upset about the Fabrication Machine destroyed. But when Hades brought Gallaxhar back form the dead, Bill sends him to go after them. Back with the foals and children, They arrived at Golden Oaks Library. Soon, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Stygian, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Snoopy, Woodstock, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess and Slime Princess trained Yuna and her friends very well. Then, Mater explained that he was an autonaut who was send to rescue Apollo 13. Later, The training is over as Yuna told her friends about her plan. Becoming Astronauts/The Spaceship Workshop Soon, Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Snoopy, Woodstock, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess and Slime Princess were ready to become astronauts. In the Spaceship Workshop, They discovered every historical space vehicles capable of bringing as many passengers onboard. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks were planning to take off on their own spaceship. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Everyone and Everypony wished Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber best of luck on their space trip to the moon. Then, They pack their bags, the Journals, the food and drinks (including the cupcakes, Buzz Cola, Purple Flurp and the pizzas from Pizza Planet) and a picture to think of their friends and families. Twila told Yuna and her friends about the Space Police in the events of The Mane 9 Foals' LEGO Adventure. As for Yuna, She was excited to see the Space Trains, Including the Galaxy Express 999. Blast off!/Arriving at the Moon/Meeting the Aliens/Escape from Gallaxhar The foals, children, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber climbed onboard Benny's Spaceship, Roger the Space Shuttle, the Millennium Falcon and Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle as they blasted off into outer space. Soon, They were floating and having fun with less gravity until they'd witness the plants. As they Arriving on the Moon, They met with some alien friends, Lem Korplog, Neera Young, his little brother, Eckle, Skiff Xounellius, Captain Charles T. Baker, a.k.a Chuck, Rover, the Alien Dog, Gary Supernova, his wife, Kira, their son, Kip, his brother, Scorch, his wife, Gabby, Hawk and Hammer, Doc, Thurman, IO, the Greys, Tip, Oh, Pig, Kyle and DJ Smek who're on their space vacation and joined them. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks, Professor Kipple and Gallaxhar met up with the Black Hole Gang (Kranxx, Snake, Skull Twin, Slizer, Squidman, Frenzy, Rench, Squidtron, Jawson, Brick Daddy and Craniac) and caught up with the foals and children. Back with Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber, Yuna found the right rock to give her mother. While exploring through the Solar System, The Galaxy Express 999 and the Space Trains appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, Some Robot Probes appears and started attacking. Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber escapes on their spaceships, But ran into the Fearsome Crooks, Professor Kipple, Gallaxhar and the Black Hole Gang so they could grab the Journals. But out of nowhere, The Planet 51 rescue force and the Space Police appeared and Yuna opened the Portal to Tartarus sending Gallaxhar to Tartarus for good and capturing the Fearsome Crooks, Professor Kipple and the Black Hole Gang. Back on Earth/The Parade/Giving Luna the Moon Rock Soon, It was time for Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princesses Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber to go home. At last, The Spaceships and Slushious landed safely and right in the center of Ponyville. Just then, the Galaxy Express 999 and the Space Trains brought Lem, Gary, Tip, Oh and their friends as everyone and everypony celebrated a parade in honor of the homecoming little heroes. That night, Yuna gave Luna the moon rock as it made her very happy. In the end credits at Pizza Planet, Yuna, Lem, Gary, Tip, Oh and their friends celebrated their own pizza party to honor their friendship. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends and cousins will take Benny's Spaceship, Millennium Falcon, Roger the Space Shuttle and Yuna's Spaceship Shuttle on a space mission trip to the Moon and through the Solar System. *Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess and Slime Princess will train Yuna and her friends to be astronauts. *This episode marks the very first ever appearance of the characters from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures and Wander Over Yonder, the LEGO Space Police III Officers and Commandos, the Watch Commander (from LEGO The Adventures of Clutch Powers), Space Police Chief, Space Police Captain, the Black Hole Gang (Squidman, Kranxx, Frenzy, Snake, The Skull Twins, Slizer, Jawson, Craniac, Squidman, Rench and Brick Daddy from LEGO Space Police), the Galactic Enforcer, the VX-Falcon, the Space Police vehicles, The Galaxy Express 999 and the other Space Trains, like Galaxy Express 111, Galaxy Express 222, Galaxy Express 333, Galaxy Express 444, Galaxy Express 555, Galaxy Express 666, Galaxy Express 777, Galaxy Express 888 and The Big One. *The foals, children, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Snoopy, Woodstock, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess and Slime Princess will travel through the Solar System, like fly past the Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. *Yuna will get the moon rock for her mother, Princess Luna. *The events from Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out, Space Buddies, Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales - Moon Mater and The Magic School Bus: Gets Lost in Space are mentioned. *The Fearsome Crooks and Gallaxhar will plan to steal the Journals to free The Nightmare Family, Grogar and Bill Cipher from Tartarus. *The Aliens will make their appearance in this episode. *Yuna, her friends, Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Snoopy, Woodstock, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Lumpy Space Princess, Flame Princess and Slime Princess will watch space movies, Galaxy Express 999, Galaxy Railways, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Power Rangers: Galaxy Force and Power Rangers: Galactic Police Force while traveling through space. *After the defeat of Gallaxhar and the Fearsome Crooks, Brick Daddy and the Black Hole Gang will be arrested by the Space Police. Songs and Music Score #Home Score - Moving Day (when the episode begins) #Star Wars: A New Hope Score - Binary Sunset (when Yuna looks at the Moon) #Star Wars: The Force Awakens Score - Han and Leia (when Yuna and her friends arrived at the Golden Oak Library) #Planes Score - (when Fizzlepop and Grubber trains Yuna and her friends to be astronauts) #Star Wars: Return of the Jedi - (when Yuna and her friends became astronauts and came to the Spaceship Workshop) #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Score - (when Yuna and her friends came onto the spaceships and blast off into space) #Music Score - The Beautiful Blue Danube (when Yuna, her friends, Solarna, Sharon, Fizzlepop and Grubber were in gravity and having fun) #Star Wars: The Force Awakens Score - (when Yuna and her friends arrived at the Moon and Yuna picks up a rock with the Spaceship's robotic arm) #Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back Score - (when Yuna and her friends left the Moon and explores the Solar System) #The Galaxy Express 999 (song) (instrumental with vocals) - Isao Sasaki (when Yuna and her friends sees the Galaxy Express 999 and other space trains including the Big One as they appears) #Home Score - Symphony in Oh (when Yuna and her friends meeting the Aliens like Oh, Lem and the other friendly aliens) #Star Wars Score - Imperial March (when the villains arrived) #Star Wars: The Force Awakens Score - The Falcon (when the foals and children escapes from the villains) #Star Wars: The Phantom Menace Score - Duel of the Fates (when the foals and children battling the Fearsome Crooks, Gallaxhar and the Space Crooks) #Cars 2 Score - Axlerod Exposed (when the Space Crooks were arrested by the Space Police Officers while the Fearsome Crooks retreats back to Earth) #Star Wars: A New Hope Score - (when the foals and children arrived back on Earth) #Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Score - Victory Celebration (when the Parade was on) #Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Score - Finale (when Yuna gave her mother, Princess Luna, the moon rock as the episode ends) Transcript *Space Road Trip (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225